Preparation
by Chosen To Die
Summary: Just a few months after their marriage, Videl exclaims to Gohan that she wants to have a baby! How will the new couple cope with the idea of a child? Will Videl end up being a mother? For Gohan, a father? This story is based off of their life throughout the stress of possible parenthood.
1. New House- New Ideas

**Woop! So I am going to attempt to do a CHAPTER story here. Don't know how well I'll do, since I am a big procrastinator and never get on the computer... But I really want to try this (: **

**So I plan on taking this story probably until the time when Videl delivers. There will be some time skips, since I don't plan on writing about 9 month's of pregnancy... But it will work out alright. I might just end this early. Depending on inspiration. And time. Bluh.**

**Also, for anyone who was thinking this, if you ask if there is going to be any smexy time, it depends on the reviews I get say- if you guys want a smexy time, I'll add one. If I do one, sorry, but it won't be very descriptive. If I add a smexy time, Ill probably wait until the third chapter or something. PROMISE IF I ADD IT IT WON'T BE NASTY. Uh, no, ew. Hehe...**

**I'll figure something out xD**

**Also, reviewing will want me to finish the story, so please send off a comment or a review if you can! (: Then, I can also make a better story!**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR THE CHARACTERS. AND STUFF. So. Yea. xD**

**Setting: After The Buu Saga, multiple years later~~~**

* * *

It isn't like it wasn't a normal day.

In fact, _no _day was classified a "normal" day when living in a Son household.

While the two adults now had their own house at the base of Mount Paoz, their happy marriage still thoughtful on their minds, they both understood that something crazy was missing within their lives. Though they couldn't precisely put their finger's on it, oh yes, the Son's were still comprehending exactly what felt empty in their hearts.

Gohan and Videl were now both 24 years old, Ending their college year just Spring before. On the night of graduation, Son Gohan had proposed to the young adult, using the gorgeous, silver lining ring that was upon Videl's very finger at this moment. In the center, of course, an enriched diamond encrusted gemstone performed magic along the night, effervescent, perfect. They both remembered well how it happened, Son Gohan, being top in the year, spoke in front of the whole senior comity. Alas, he spoke those few words about a young girl he met back in high school, obviously Videl Satan herself. When he asked about them getting married, from the crowd she spoke out in a rasped cry, embarrassingly running onto the velvety stage to coarse her engaged boyfriend in quick kisses. Though the school board grimaced at the couple's form of PDA, they did not care, and just two months later said their "I Do's" in front of the Ox King, being the priest, and their families in the crowd. Most, including Chi-Chi and Bulma of course, burst into rough tears in the middle of the reception, gently dappling their watering eyes ruefully, smile's and embraces on the edge of their bodies. Then, after a few bottles of wine and merry wishes, the happy couple made their home, settled down, and... relaxed.

The sun was down, sleeping in the cool, dark world. The moon emerged over the faithful horizon hours before, watching over the grassy plains and still busy cities. Mt. Paoz was quite, though, leaving all resident's sleeping softly in their beds, breath's no longer frosty underneath covers upon covers. It was mid December, frost had claimed its first victims, leaving the grass parched for carbon dioxide. Gohan wrapped his arms tighter around Videl, rubbing calloused hands softly over her bony shoulders. He wanted to warm her, to make sure she wasn't freezing her face off. Grinning at the thought of thawing out Videl's face, Gohan involuntary snickered waking the sleeping beauty. "

"Gohan," a disgruntled voice had rasped, throat hoarse from not using it for several hours. Videl blinked hazily, turning her head just to the left to stare at the stilled figure. Giving a small giggle of appreciation all the same, she did her best to harden her voice in saying, "Honestly, I thought I was going to be able to get some sleep tonight!"

Though she couldn't see him in the dark, the saiyan rolled his eyes, murmuring gently into Videl's icy ear "I was just trying to warm you. You are frozen solid."

It was true- Videl _did_ feel like her feet were going to give in to frostbite sooner or later- even the eradicating warmth from her husband's body wasn't keeping out that dreaded chill. The house wasn't finished, and so the couple was forced to sleep with the window open in the bedroom. They refused to stay out of it any longer, though, and slept in their new house anyway that night. All their stuff was at Chi-Chi's house for now, as that was the closest building. "Tomorrow, we are fixing that window." Videl murmured, giving in to the agreement that she was cold. All she had to wear was a simple, lavender nightgown- thin, silky soft... no help whatsoever to block the cold. Without realizing it, she had begun to bring her knees up to her chest, giving herself as much body heat as possible. Holding the numb toes between her hands, she rubbed the chilled limbs, leaving Gohan to gently kiss her neck and continue to warm up her arms.

There, they stayed, trying and failing to get some sleep in. In idea to warm up their bodies, Gohan left the bed at a muttered _"yes"_ from Videl about making some tea, leaving the poor girl even more cold now that the warmth from Gohan's body faded. Yanking the Wizened sheets up her shivering body, she waited for what felt like hours, thoug it only took a few minutes. When, finally, Gohan made an appearance with warm, rich tea, wrapped in a red colored mug, Videl could only glance up and stare at it with such a sublime gaze. Lulled into the sweet scent of green tea leaves, Videl shakily cupped the mug in her palms, feeling, at last, her frozen fingers thaw. Ascertain now that she had the mug in her arms, Gohan drank from his own that he brought, tucked under an arm that Videl didn't see when he walked in.

Swallowing the first mouthful, she enjoyed the sweet sensation of herbal tea, thankful for its comfort.

Though, as it went through to her chest (Or, her stomach) Videl suddenly knew what exactly she wanted.

What she was missing, in fact.

"Gohan," her whispered voice seemed so much unlike her own; it seemed to have lost its old fire for a moment. Glancing over at his wife, Gohan was surprised then to see that, even though she sounded different, her eyes were still... ablaze. Held aloft by their own unique churning works of machines, coursing charred ray's through blue eye color. It was... interesting, to say the least.

"I know what we are missing."

Choking as he drank the scalding tea to quickly, Gohan gasped, "Videl, what do you mean?"

Turning to look him strait in the eye, Videl answered with no hesitation in her voice.

"Gohan, I think we need to start a family."

* * *

The disbelief on Gohan's face was immediate, and he felt the need to harangue Videl for such an idea. _A family? Is she serious?_ "Videl," he rasped, in an almost chucked tone of voice. "We only just got married. What, now you want to change our whole life in an instant?"

Slowly turning her head to face Gohan, he was yet again surprised to see how serious her face grew to be.

"Come on, Gohan, we need something in our lives. We both know that." She hesitated, though only slightly, before adding. "Maybe this is that."

Her voice wasn't demanding- it was commenting. It rolled off her tongue in what seemed to be just... easy. But how is saying that so easy?

"I don't mean now, though," Videl added hastily, lifting her arms in a defensive position above her chest. At this Gohan's eyes slid just above her breasts, the idea of actually, well, _trying _to have a baby deep into his mind. Absently, the words flicked themselves off his tongue. "Shouldn't we talk about this first? I mean, this isn't just fighting a monster here- this is a whole new experience."

Gravely, Videl nodded, though only slightly. Eye's twinkling as she grew lost in thought, that left Gohan to mule over the new idea. A family? Now?

"Videl," Gohan swallowed, mulling over the new possibilities at hand. "Can we talk about this later? It is late, and I have work tomorrow..." It is true- now that Gohan was growing up, much to his father's and Goten's display, the first plan of action was for him to get a job. Even though, since Mr. Satan was the "world champ" and gave Videl much of his earnings, he didn't feel that is was right for them to just be using his money without doing any work himself. Even Bulma was surprised, and the scientist herself had offered Gohan a great sum of money- to everyone's amazement, he declined.

Giving Gohan a swift nod before setting the empty mug on the bedside table, Videl laid back down, feeling contently more warm that before. The tea certainly helped- Gohan felt just damn _perfect,_ but he really did need the sleep.

"There is a big day tomorrow," Gohan murmured, laying next to Videl and gently pulling the sheets over the pair. Videl hadn't said another word since she talked about, well... a _baby, _leaving Gohan to just figure she was lost in thought. This left him thinking about... well, what if they did start a family? A little boy or girl, just their own, running around happily... He could picture long locks of black hair (Both he and Videl had black- his father, Hercule, and Chi-chi all had black hair too, so it only seemed likely) and bright blue eyes running through their yard... He couldn't help but imagine it being a boy, and, closing his eyes, the dreams embedded into his mind of a family.

_His _family.

That they found, all on their own.

* * *

**Sorry I ended so early... I wanted to type more, but I really wanted to put this out. Next chapters should have more writing (And more dialoge- this chapter was SOOOOO boring. Which is why I wanted to end it ASAP.**

**I PROMISE other chapters will be BETTER. This one sucked. **

**Yes, it will have profane words in it. Please don't get mad about that. **

**If you have time, please leave a review! (: I enjoy them all and, of course, read them all! **

**~~Chosen**


	2. Gates of Hell are Everywhere

**Hey guys! :D This is gonna be Chapter Two to Preparation! Woop! This one should be more exciting xD**

**I also enjoy reviews all around, for luck and happiness (: Thank you to Bulma3678, SierraLarson, and lancecomwar for being my first reviewers for the first chapter! (: Such kind words! Makes me want to finish this :D**

**Also, I will NOT be able to do postings for two weeks after Christmas, which is why I am so late. Sorry guys! D:**

**I hope I don't die!**

**Now, enough talk- onto the story!**

* * *

Sure, it was only about seven in the morning, but hell, Gohan didn't want to get up. The whole night, thoughts of a family churned in the back of his mind, causing him to get no sleep whatsoever. His job, an accountant at a lively growing house-tool industry, gave him his pride of good wages and hard work. The job itself- primarily just helping the treasurer out dealing with everyday buy's and spends- was tough, though, Gohan's superb of a brain sure did help when it came to, well, the boring matters, as in how much to spend on materials. It was out in West City, and usually Gohan spent time with Bulma and Vegeta afterwards, who, at no surprise to anyone, still trained many hours into the night.

Wearily arching his back in a great stretch, Gohan got out of bed, inching with heavy feet toward his dresser to get changed into a nice suit. Like a turtle, he pulled on black pants over his gray boxer shorts, and messily yanked his arms into the sleeves of his shirt. Firmly placing a teal tie around his neck and finishing the look with a slim, black jacket, Gohan lazily cast his eyes to a mirror, his spiky black hair seeping in all directions. Doing his morning task of brushing his teeth, making fast breakfast(Soggy oatmeal and dry toast- yummy), and combing uneven hair, Gohan headed toward the door.

"Hey," a voice behind Gohan made him jump. "You can't leave without saying goodbye!"

The rasp deep in Videl's throat insinuated that she, though with a hard look in her eyes, was yet being playful. Gohan had forgotten about his sleeping wife while getting ready, his mind still blurry from lack of sleep. Videl cringed as she noticed the bags hanging beneath her husband's dark eyes, and wrinkles emerged victorious among the curves of his suit. Hanging out his arms in trance of a deep embrace, the young male gently gave Videl a swift peck on the cheek.

"Sorry, Videl. I kinda forgot I wasn't alone."

Videl snorted in answer, walking over to him to fix the sloppy tie. Somehow, Gohan had managed to loop it about twice to many times, leaving a very large and noticeable not in its place. Trying to pry it open with lithe fingers, Videl bit her lip. "Damn Gohan, you sure look amazing today. I mean, I bet all the ladies are going to drool over you now, with your suit looking just so darn fantastic. And your hair! It is just _perfect!_"

Gohan snickered at the sarcasm in her voice, though joking. His hair sue wasn't the nicest looking out of the bunch, but it will do. It made his eyes light up, more like their usual self. Videl grinned, letting his tie, finally fixed, rest against his chest. Reaching forward, she gently closed her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, murmuring. "I'l see you tonight. Work hard."

Gohan grasped Videl's hand firmly between his own, and took off through the front door, into the sky.

Gohan could have gotten to the office in about two minutes, but his closing brain refused to properly work his tired muscles. Letting out a wide yawn about half an hour into the trip, he looked lazily at his watch, his face frozen as he noticed that it was five minutes until he needed to be there.

"Great," He mumbled, his voice staggering slightly from another upcoming yawn. "I might be late. I guess there is a first for everyone." And with that, he speed off, increasing his speed. Just a few moments later, he touched down at the outskirts of West City, taking a chance at his watch to see now he had just three minutes to get to the office. It was odd, smoke was coming from overhead, but the factories usually didn't open until later in the afternoon...

Traffic was heavy, more heavy than usual. That surprised Gohan- sure, West City was always busy, but the looks in the people's eyes as they ran on the sidewalks... Why were they running anyway? The smell of burning wood, similar to how you grill outside, filled his nose, the scent strong for his saiiyan abilities. A human probably wouldn't have been able to detect it, but of course, Gohan had been able to.

_What the heck is going on?_

Rushing toward the stench, which was getting stronger with each pace he took, Gohan could soon see why.

A large fire was erupting between two buildings, one just happened to be the one he worked at. Debris from what looked to be Capsole Corp jet's littered the small area of burning town, and smoke as erupting from the towers. Golden flames shot sparks out to the air, dancing wildly in the chaos. Letting out a cough as he inhaled the poison, Gohan glanced at the fire department, which seemed to be struggling to keep control of the people and fire. Newscasters placed themselves at a close distance, camera's flashing pixel-ed versions of the devastation. _What about Bulma? Is she alright?_

Suddenly, there was a shriek placed in the air, that made Gohan flinch.

"_We report forty dead so far, and more counting."_

"What the hell is going on?" Gohan looked up to see a falling piece of metal falling from the building. Its destination- a mother and child. Gohan rushed forward to intercept it, audacity high, reaching to catch the metal in front of the screaming mother and crying baby. "God Dammit!" Gohan shrieked, his fingers clutching the hot substance. It seemed to blister his skin, to torch his skin until he was sure it wold melt. "Run!"

Quickly, the couple left as fast as the mother's legs to go. Gohan let go of the metal, glancing as his blistering hands ruefully. Letting out a hiss of disgust he turned to to scene. Firefighters were there, trying to hold out the flame, but it was hard for them to stop the massive amount of eruption. The air became hard to breathe through, and Gohan let out a cough as he looked up at the ashy, black sky.

_Oh shit, what am I going to do?_

Gohan hadn't been the great Saiyaman since he got out of high school, asking Videl to let out the news that he had "left to go on new adventures" after speaking to her. The police, of course, believed her, knowing that there was a bond between the two crime fighters. The city had been saddened, but understood that he helped them in many ways, and were forever grateful. but now that he was gone, and Gohan no longer kept his handy watch and costume on him... Was there anyway to help the people of this city?

With a sigh, Gohan rushed down the nearest alleyway, heading behind the building. All large owned companies and buildings always have water towers above them or near them in case of emergencies, but in this case, Gohan assumed that the firefighters were unable to get to them because of the burning flames. Letting out another cough, he flew to the top of the flame covered building, letting his ki flow out in a protective shield against the hot flames.

He wasn't worried about being scene, for the fire lashed out at the orb illuminating the Saiyan, covering him in a veil of red and orange. No, he wasn't worried about being burned (though his throat said other wise for that matter, as well as his ashen hair and hands.) but for those that could possibly be trapped still in the rooms, suffocating.

Squinting his eyes to see through the wall of hell, Gohan could just barely make out the water tower, leaning in with a punch to open a hole in it when he got close enough.

Then, he hesitated.

_All the smoke could suffocate anyone in there! What if more die, and it was my fault for opening the tank!?_

This hesitation made Gohan step back, scared. What if things turned out to be all his fault again? After all, he still felt like it was his fault that his father died all those years ago in the cell games. It _was _his fault- it had to be. Now, if he tried to save "world" again, would he make another mistake? Would he kill the innocent again?

A sudden scream from the building gave him his answer. Shuddering, Gohan closed his eyes, knowing that he had to help them somehow.

So, he did what his first plan was. Sending a fist into the metal tank with ease, he felt the cooling pleasure of water lap at his feet, which he now noticed with initiation that his shoes were burnt black (Being once a nice light brown). The water eased itself over the building, smoke swiping at those nearby. With a cough, Gohan lowered his shield, heading back down the building. Now, he had to get out his co-workers.

He couldn't let anyone die because of him again.

* * *

Videl sat down on the couch, munching hungrily on a sandwich in a sublime motion. The TV was on the morning news, and the top covered was speaking of a massive fire outbreak in West City. From a building. _Gohan's _work building.

_Oh Gosh, Gohan. Please make it home safe._

Videl already lost Gohan once to Buu, and she didn't want that pain to happen to her again. She _dreaded _the meer thought of him dying! Now, of all times? When she neaded that son of a brat most? Her hard headed angel better not get hurt!

"God dammit you Saiyan, you are the strongest guy I have ever met. Make sure you get home."

* * *

**Okay, Okay. Finally. I got it done. FINALLY! WOOP!**

**At the end of this chapter, I was getting so bored of writing about the fire. Don't ask me why, cause I don't know. Can't you tell how lame I started to sound? xD Oh well, it happens I guess. Read below to also find the reason I was wanting to finish this~**

**Aggies beat Oklahoma in the first round in the cotton bowl! Family very happy (: For all you American's, you may know what I am talking about. Yes, I am an aggie. To bad for all you haters! :D I be loving my team!**

**Anyhow, please review if you are up for it. Though I have a little bit of idea's for this story, I want more little ideas to just add humor and stuff to the plot. If you have any ideas, please PM or leave a review for me, and I may use it! (:**

**Also, I will be slow to update due to the fact that my Uncle just went into Hospus. For those of you who don't know what this is, it is when a patient is sent home with a ton of painkillers to ease their pain and to die at home. He has been sick with cancer for the past month, and nothing is working... My cousin, his daughter, just got married, and he did the father/daughter dance together to the song "Somewhere over the Rainbow". It left everyone, including me, in tears, and I cannot express how much it hurts to see him, and how much he has changed... It hurts to see him struggle...**

**I will be leaving for his funeral when he passes, and I will not update in that time too. Sorry, for all of you waiting...**

**~Chosen **


End file.
